This invention relates generally to a foldable apparatus for lining the cargo area of an automobile and, in particular, to an improved, easily transportable, polymeric corrugated cargo container capable of protecting the automobile cargo area surface from items placed therein. The invention includes improved cut-out handles for ease in installation and removal from the automobile cargo area and for general transporting of the invention.
Vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles or passenger vans, for example, which provide areas for carrying cargo, are often equipped with foldable, slidable and/or removable rear passenger seats to provide a larger cargo compartment. In such vehicles, which are nicely upholstered throughout the cargo area, it is often desirable to provide a durable liner to shield and protect the interior bed and walls of the cargo compartment from the wear-and-tear of exposure to such cargo. It is also often desired to rapidly and easily remove and transport items from the cargo area of such vehicle. A lightweight foldable cargo liner which can be easily inserted into place and which sides can be unfolded to conform to a variably sized cargo area satisfies this purpose.
One known arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,433 issued to Patrick Ryan. This reference discloses the use of a single rigid member which conforms to a vehicle cargo area and is installed in compression contact with the vehicle cargo compartment. However, this type of cargo liner has limitations. Because the rigid liner does not fold, a storage space equal in size to the liner is often needed. A foldable liner, however, requires minimal storage space. Furthermore, a non-foldable rigid liner can be cumbersome for one person to transport and install.